User blog:Probably Reading/The Selection Hunger Games
So... I've started reading The Selection series by Kiera Cass, and I have decided to write a crossover Hunger Games thingy! Basically, you enter thirty-five normal tributes, and they will have to battle it out physically and princessically to win the "crown," aka marry Prince Alexander. Rules *Only five tributes per person! *The tributes are all females. *Please also say why they would like to be the next princess of Illéa. *Castes and Provinces must be added, also. Provinces are not a big deal. Castes, however, range from Two to Eight, and rank from richest to poorest respectively. *There may be light sexual content and swearing. *Tributes must be aged 15+. *The tributes can be already made! For example, I could submit Dierdre Vassa as she is, just give her castes and such. You don't need to make specific new tributes. *Have fun! *Please comment "Maxon is Hannah's forever" to prove you read the rules X3 The Selected More info on Provinces can be found here. More info on castes can be found here. Please note that each caste has its advantage and not many girls will be found lower than Five. Gallery Avatar-5wd.png|Anissa Fallows of Allens CleopatraArgos.png|Cleopatra Argos of Angeles ArtemisMoonsliver.png|Artemis Moonsilver of Atlin NereidaBass.png|Nereida Bass of Baffin PandoraNewton.png|Pandora Newton of Bankston Capitol - Miyako Sada.png|Miyako Sada of Belcourt Rosetta Anippe.png|Rosetta Anippe of Bonita Avatar-7-.png|Emilia Oswald of Calgary Avatar-7-123.png|Alexandrine Haines of Carolina Anastasia lunaii.png|Anastasia Stark of Clermont Electra Lunaii.png|Electra FIscher of Columbia taylorastrid.png|Taylor Astrid of Dakota IdrisClay.png|Idris Clay of Denbeigh Amethystia Thall Lunaii.png|Amethystia Thall of Dominca District 13 - Aeralene Ekiert.png|Aeralene Ekiert of Hansport DierdreVassa.png|Dierdre Vassa of Honduragua Ivory Peaks.png|Ivory Peaks of Hundson AnalisaLunaii.png|Analisa Latimer of Fennley MelinaWoods.png|Melina Woods of Kent Quinn2.png|Quinn Shields of Labrador District 8 - Cassie Wynn.png|Cassie Wynn of Lakedon AddisonKidd.png|Bluebella Kidd of Likely Electra Heart.png|Electra Heart of Midston Edited lunaii 26.png|Alexandrite Bohamia of Ottaro Avatar-40.png|Karina Thorn of Paloma Avatar-38ab.png|Amica Belle of Panama FarinaDawn.png|Farina Dawn of Sonage PoniaLorella.png|Ponia Lorella of Sota LucindaRenesis.png|Lucinda Renesis of St. George Avatar-351234.png|Tammy Mason of Sumner District 1 - Caspin Shimmer.png|Caspin Shimmer of Tammins Avatar-34213.png|Lizzy Brooks of Waverly PharmacyOmbra.gif|Pharmacy Ombra of Whites Winter Glacius.png|Winter Glacius of Yukon Bridget Idylwyld.png|Bridget Idylwyld of Zuni The Selection Pre-Selection The Letter: Emilia Oswald of Calgary's POV "Mom! Emilia! Dad!" Jenny calls, swinging open the front door of our house. "To the House of Oswald," she reads off of the envelope. I rush over to the living room to join her, and find my parents over there. "'The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of fifteen and nineteen currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa.' "Emilia, that's you!" I roll my eyes at my sister's obvious outburst. "Yadda yadda yadda," Dad says, skimming through the letter. "Prince Alexander is turning seventeen soon, and needs a wife. 'If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Alexander and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince. Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family.’” Jenny squeals. "Are you gonna enter? Are you gonna enter?" I laugh. "Of course. Why would I pass up a chance at this? I could even stop the third Great War." Alexander's pretty cute, anyway. Why not try? The Office: Lizzy Brooks of Waverly's POV The line for The Province of Waverly Service Office is already out the door. My mom and I had assumed that if we got there early enough, we could turn in my form and leave. But sure enough, the line is filled with hopeful girls around my age. I exhale through my nose, blowing a strand of my blonde hair up in the air. "Come on Mom, let's go to the back." She holds up a hand. "I own half of the jewelery stores in the nation. I can get into here. Besides, I need to talk to an officer anyway." I follow her to the front of the line. "Excuse me," she says, bumping into girls. My mother holds up her ID so nobody questions anything. "Watch it, beeotch," a girl sneers at me. She has dark hair pulled up into a bun, tons of makeup on, and a floor-length blue gown on. "Watch the amount of makeup you've got on," I snap back. "Your hand is a different skin tone than your nose." I flip my hair and follow my mom inside. "Hi there, Officer Winchester? This is Amber Brooks. I own a large company and needed to speak to somebody about security measures. I don't know how long I'll be here, so could my daughter Lizzy," she motions to me, "go ahead and get her picture taken?" The officer turns to me. "Get in line in front of this girl with red hair. Tell them that the moose sent you." I nod, not questioning the moose, and stand in front of the girl. I feel a hand tap me on my bare shoulder. "Excuse me," says a quiet voice, "but you just got in front of me. I'm from Tammins and have been waiting for a long time." "Sorry," I say. "You can get in front of me if you want. And also," I add, "if you're from Tammins, why are you here?" She steps in front of me. "All of our power went out. Well, all government-regulated buildings, anyway. We were told to come here or Midston. I live closer to here, so..." she trails off. "That's terrible," I say. "Oh! By the way, I'm Lizzy." I run my left hand through my soft hair and hold my other one out to her. She hesitates, looking down at my hand. Then she takes it. "I'm Caspin." The Picture: Ivory Peaks of Hundson's POV Two girls in front of me are gossiping. About what, I'm not sure. But I keep hearing words like "she," "ugly," "fat," "never," and so on. Of course, they're just overexagerrated views of people that society labels them as. I hate the government. I hate society. I hate everything. That is why, as the next princess of Illéa, I will change everything, starting with the castes... "Next, please!" a singsongy voice calls as a young girl meets her friend outside the camera room and squeezes her hand as they walk off. One of the gossipers steps inside. Her friend fiddles with her dress, then notices me behind her. "Oh," she says. She turns back forward and places a hand on the back of her neck, and she looks guilty. Her friend steps out, and the other steps in. A moment later, I walk into the photo room. There is a white stool, and I am told to place a tiara in my hair. I shrug and do so, then the cameraman takes a picture. He takes another one without. I hope my smirk looks more seductive than rebellious like it really is. The List: Bluebella Kidd of Likely's POV Almost all of the eligible girls are standing in the roped-off area in their finest dresses. Of course they would; today Illéa will show its eligible princesses. I myself am in a rather flattering teal dress my aunt made me wear, but I like it so it's fine. I can feel my aunt staring at me, though, wherever she may be. A loud boom from above silences us all as the anthem of Illéa pours out the speakers. Everybody places their hand over their heart. After the anthem, we turned to see illuminated screens everywhere. The king, King Carlson, steps into view of the screen, and all is silent while he begins to read the names. "From Allens, we have Anissa Fallows!" A picture of a girl with red hair appears on the screen. This continues for a long time. "Cassie Wynn of Lakedon!" A rather young girl appears. I stand up straight and bite my lip. "From Likely, we have Bluebella Kidd!" My jaw wishes to drop, but I do not allow it. Instead, I keep my head held up high as I watch some of the girls cry and others glare at me. I walk into the aisleway and make my way up to the front. A man at the top holds up my hand and says, "Bluebella Kidd, our daughter of Illéa!" I'm able to see the other girls from a TV on another angle. Some of them look prettier than I do. As they finish naming all of the other girls, the crowd screams for me and I am walked inside. THE SELECTION Day One Arrival at the Palace - Aeralene Ekiert of Hansport's POV By the time we reached we reached Angeles, I was about ready to jump off of the train we were on. I was with three girls who would not stop talking. One from Baffin, who was a model, one from Yukon, and the girl from Sumner. God, were they annoying. Looking around at all the girls, I realized I was one of the oldest girls there. Well, it was only me and the girl from Denebeigh, whose name is Idris, I'm pretty sure. There were a lot of sixteen year olds there, which surprised me. I knew it was random, but I feel like more older girls would be chosen. "Would you girls please get into a line based on your provinces, and we will go through the Questioning?" a voice asked. I couldn't see who it was, but we ought to follow it. I walked to the middle and stood behind the blonde girl from Fennley. I'm pretty sure her name was Annaliz or something. The line started to move forward as the fellow Selected girls began to go into their rooms. The Questioning - Anissa Fallows of Allen's POV I walked through the door to find His Majesty Prince Alexander staring at me, and I immediately began to shake in fear. I'm normally not this scared, but being in front of my potential husband... nevermind he was royalty. "Anissa Fallows?" he asked. "That's me, your highness," I replied, my voice shaking. He asked me to sit on a chair facing him, and I did. I found myself staring into his gray eyes that I've only seen on televisions. They're so much more beautiful in real life. "So, Anissa, I just need to ask you a few things about the rules. First, are you a virgin?" I felt uncomfortable due to the nature of the question, but I knew I couldn't lie. "Yes, your majesty. I do not feel the desire to take part in intercourse until after marriage with the one I love." "Alright. Oh, and you can just call me Alexander. You don't need to say any of that 'your highness' crap. Don't know why we have to in the first place. Anyway, have you ever broken any of the laws of Illea?" I took a deep breath. "Yes," I answered. "My father attempted to - to hurt me, so I had to kill him." Tears began to fall down my face, and my vision blurred due to the water in front of my eyes. I felt somebody wiping away the tears. "Hey, it's alright," I looked up to see Alexander say, a hand on my face. "You did what you had to. I hate to do this, as it's rather rude, but I must ask why you would like to win the Selection. You do not have to answer if you do not want to." "Well, I - I never had much freedom as somebody growing up. I feel like if I became Queen, I would help those who feel that way," I said. It was a bit of a lie. He nodded. "Thank you Anissa." He grabbed my hand gently and led me to the door. "You will have maids out there ready to escort you to your room." "Thank you, Prince Alexander," and I walked out of the Questioning room. Category:Blog posts